Talk:Portal:Movies
Missing Movies? Hi all. Where is the Captain America, Nick Fury, and the Man-Thing movie? —This unsigned comment was made by HardStuff (talk • ) 08:09, 3 May 2008. Please sign talk pages and forum posts with four tildes: ~~~~. to keep track of your comments and maintain your identity on the wiki. :It all depends on which ones you're talking about. I'm pretty sure there's more than one Captain America movie, and I know there's a "Nick Fury: Agent of Shield", though I'm surprised that anyone would actually that one a movie, what with the Hoff taking the lead on it. All in all, they just haven't been added to the site yet, so feel free to put them in! All Marvel Movies, big and small, bad and good are welcome here. (Plus it's fun to see how bad the bad ones really were!) :--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 00:05, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::I've added the three you were talking about, and spots for a bunch more. Add more if we're still missing them! :) ::--Nathan Elliott (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:02, 4 May 2008 (UTC) There is another Captain America movie that came out in 1944, it was also a serial movie. There was also a Dr. Strange TV movie that aired in 1978. There are also two more Captain America TV movies; Captain America and Captain America II: Death Too Soon. There was also a Power Pack TV movie made for NBC in1991. Lastly, there was also a Generation X television movie. It aired on Fox in 1996. If somebody could add these movies onto the portal (since I dont know how) that would be nice. Ongs 01:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) It just so happens I own an extremely obscure videotape, based on a Spider-Man cartoon from 1981, titled Doctor Doom Conquers the World. It has a fairly coherent, beginning-to-end narrative, which originally aired as four separate episodes. Does it have a place here? - Caswin 16:23, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes I suppose movies like this do have a place here, but the one you have mentioned is not technically a movie it, is a compilation of different episodes featureing Dr. Doom rather than consecutive episodes that have the same storyline. I will update the page as soon as I can. Ongs 02:35, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Image Linking You might find the Imagemaps more useful than Galleries for this kind of page. --LordTBT Talk! 02:26, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :You mean so the pictures link to the movie also? Yes that would be a good thing. I never really thought about using it to set up a whole gallery before -- just for one image at a time like on the main page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:06, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Well you could still use it for one image at a time, I was just thinking clicking the movie poster through to the actual article would be better. --LordTBT Talk! 20:22, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, well I was too lazy to figure out how to imagemap it, but I went ahead and used Template:Box which we've used on some other portals. So they're linked now. If somebody would like to play with imagemap, go for it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC)